Sonic Free Lancers
by Mizuki Kumino
Summary: A bunch of stories made by our lonely Sonic characters... in the first few chapters. Then its just random things... I own nothing! Also some of the stuff was from my dA so I didn't steal. ( who would WANT to steal this anyway?)
1. Chapter One

Sonic: Sonic Free Lancers!

Tails: Whats that?

Sonic: It a whole lot of stories by us!

Knuckles: Really?

Amy: Yup! And I'm up first!

Shadow: Great...

Rouge: Hush Shadow

Mia: Story time!

Zero: I'm up for it

Danny: Okay

Myu: Shoot

Neon: ...

Amy: Is that everyone?

Silver: Wait!

Amy: Alright

_"Queen Amy!" A royal night called.-_

Shadow: Wait a minute pink thing. I know where this is going.

Amy: Quiet moron!

_-The queen jump up in alert. Seeing the night wounded she kne_w _what was happening. She jumped in to action quickly and she turned in to a amazing female night. She leaped into action and saved her kingdom and saved the king. "Oh, my dear wife you have saved the kingdom and me! Will you bear my children?" The amazingly handsome king asked. Oh course she would say yes, it was King Sonic after all. They had four and lived happily ever after. The End_

Sonic: What the H was that Amy!?

Amy: The story I made

Myu: 1. It was short

Zero: 2. It sucked! No one wants to hear some crappy fairy tale

Amy: T-T So mean

Shadow: I agree, That was horrible!

Sonic: A waste of time!

Amy: TT-TT Aw

Mia: Mia sorry, Mia don't like story

Silver: Now I wish I was late

Danny: I wish I wasn't here

Neon: ...

Rouge: Sorry Amy, but nice try


	2. Chapter Two

Camping

"Alright any one got any good stories to tell?" The Sonic gang, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Mia and Zero went on a camping trip. "I've got one" Shadow smirked. "Okay. Shoot."

"Johnny, can we go? I don't like it here," Jen shivered. "No way, we still need to find that map." Johnny glanced back, he eyes widened. "What is it?" The flashlight went out, it was all dark. except for the two glowing red eyes. Screams of terror were heard from the cave. The next day there were four teens going camping in the wood next to that very same cave. "Hey, Jacob, Sahara ad I are going to go look around. We'll be bake later." The two females left. They were walking around went they saw a cave. "Whoa check it out." the cave was dark. "Lets go in!" Sahara said excitedly. "Are you crazy I'm not going in there!" Kate trembled slightly. "Find,I'll go alone." She took a flashlight and went inside. After a while Kate got worried. "Sahara?" she called out, taking the other flashlight she went in. She walk forward until there was no outside light. She turned on the flashlight. Looking around she pointed at the ground and saw a body of a girl. Her arms bent in weird places, her legs were missing, her eye where open, and there is a hole where her heart should be. Kate almost puked at the sight. "Sahara where are you?!" She called out. She walked on a little bit more and saw Sahara in pieces on the floor. She screamed. Big mistake. A dark form leaped on her. She started screaming as the monster started ripping off her flesh piece by piece. Then taking out her organs one at a time, blood going every where. Lastly it took out her heart and squeezed it until it popped. Weeks later people went looking for the missing teens just to find them dead and bloody. The monster no where to be found.

"Shadow, that is messed up! You know there are children here" Amy said in anger. "Mr. Shadow that wasn't a very nice story." cream whimpered. "Mia is scared now that Mia knows there's a monster out there!" Mia cried."Your nothing but a bunch of babies" Zero was glared at. "What did I do?" "Well, I thinks that enough stories for one night. Time to hit the sack" Sonic stood up. "Mr. Sonic, what about the monster!?" Cream cried. "Don't worry Cream, Shadow just made that up-" "Or did I?" "-there is no monster out to get us." Sonic said glaring at Shadow. "Shadow, stop scaring them, and don't think your sleeping with me tonight." Shadow eyes widen a little, "What? You know I was just kidding right?" "That's what I thought," Sonic gave him a small smile and walked into the tent. "Shadow, that story is not true... right?" Mia asked. "Oh, I wasn't joking it happened." With that he left the very scared Cream and Mia and to his equally peeved friend.


	3. Chapter Three

**MxD: I love Tacos!**  
><strong>Sonic: I love chile dogs!<strong>  
><strong>Christian: I'd love it if you two shut up<strong>  
><strong>MxD: T-T no fair. Anyway... Its time for Sonic Free Lancers!<strong>  
><strong>Sonic: Why do we call it that?<strong>  
><strong>MxD: Don't know. Oh well, the story teller today is Sonic<strong>  
><strong>Sonic: Really? Yay!<strong>

Shadow was leaning on the wall, like he all way does, thinking to himself. Suddenly, Sonic popped out of no where, "Hiya Shadow!" Shadow growled and open his eyes. "What do you want, Faker?" Sonic grinned cheekly. "Want to listen to a story?" Shadow sighed. "Your not going to leave unless I say yes, right?" Sonic hummed in agreement. Shadow growled again. "Fine. But it better not be stupid, stupid."

"There was a time, not this morning, when some super sonic hedgehog made the worst mistake of his life. He let his evil side escape. The dark side started destroying every thing. There was no way the hedgehog could stop it. Also he is sorry the dark side got out and destroyed his rivil's house. And he hopes his rivil doesn't kill him. And he still is very sorry. The story has no end." He finished sweating.

Shadow sighed."You let Fleetway escape, it destroyed my house and you want me to help you stop him, right?" Sonic looked away and mumbled a 'maybe'. "I'll kill you after." And then Sonic and Shadow deafted Fleetway and Shadow kicked is butt and made him buy him a new house. Sonic made sure never to tell Shadow stories ever again.

**Sonic is a dip. Anyway review please!**

**P.S sorry its so short they looked longer on my dA... :(**


	4. Chapter Four

Kick-boxing and Agents

Sonic was visiting Knuckles on Angle Island. Sonic was bored and Knuckles was doing what he does not the best; gruding. Sonic sighed, "Dude your job is so boring..." Knuckles opened one eye and gave a smirk. "Have I ever told you about my kick-boxing career?" At that Sonic perked up, "YOU used to be a kick-boxer?" Knuckles looked proud. "Yup, it all started like this..."

'"Knuckles landed a punch on the guy's left, then the right then he punched him in the kisser. Knuckles the Great has won the match!" The crowd cheered loudly. Knuckles lifted his arm in the air. "Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles!" Backstage Knuckles was taking a rest when the guy came back to give Knuckles a piece of his mind. "Hey you." Knuckles looked up. "Who, me?" The guy growled. "Yeah you, I got a bone to pick with you." Knuckles chuckled. "I think you left a few in the ring." The guy got anrgy. "Why you little-" Knuckles cut him off bye punching him in the face. They were fighting and Knuckles almost killed the guy.'

Sonic asked impaitently, "So what happened!?" Knuckles smiled saddly. "I was fired." Sonic made an 'aw man' face. "But I did have a job as a sercet agent." Sonic jumped up. "Tell me!"

'The building was empty and the cameras were watching. Two people snuck in the building, they were there to steal the jewel. They avoided all the cameras and got to the safe where the jewel was. But what they didn't know is that Agent Knuckles was waiting for them. He knocked him out and saved the day.'

"Wow Knuckles, you were so cool. Too bad you boring now." Knuckles growled and kick Sonic so hard he fell off the island into the water. Luckly for him Tails' workshop was close by.

**Sonic is so stupide sometimes. I mean Knuckles is like what 22? Theres just no way he could have been a Kick-boxer or an Agent.**


	5. Chapter 5

MxD: If I die young, bury me in saten, lay me down on bed of rose... (Struns gutair)  
>Sonic: Ahem (Coughs)<br>MxD: Oh right on with... what are we talking about?  
>Christian: *sigh* We're talking about the failed Sonic 06 game.<br>MxD: Oh right... why?  
>Sonic: Because... uh, I have no clue.<br>MxD O...kay? Let talking about something esle. Oh! How about the time we went to the beach?  
>Sonic: I hated that time (<br>MxD: TO BAD!  
>Christian: I wasn't there<p>

The Sonic gang where going to the beach on a sunny morning. Much to Sonic's dismay. "But I don't want to goooo!" Sonic whinned. Knuckles dragged him to the beach igorning him. Espio walked with me, he didn't feel like going, but since Mepthiles was going, he decided to tag along. The hedgehog in question was behind us, silently plotting something. Amy was skipping happier then a wood chuck in the woods. The breeze was prefect and the sand was warm. Knuckles tied up Sonic to a tree and made him stay put, Sonic started complining again. I sat next to Sonic, still complining, and looked up at the sky. I decided to start a convition with him. "Sonic, what with you and the water? What are you so afaird of?" Sonic stopped complining and was quiet, then he spoke. "I cant swim and I don't want to learn how, okay?" I smiled evily, I have an idea. "Really? Well I dare you to walk out into the water, wasit high." He paled and glared at the water. "No way that going to happen." I laghed,"What are you, chicken?" He set his glare on me. "Yes." Well that takes thet fun out of it. "Fine, you no fun." I looked out into the water, there were waves big ones. I love going surfing, but a left my surf board, I should being next time. Cream walked up next to me, "Mia-san will you going swiming with me?" I smile at her, I ben smiling alot latly. I take her swimming, after sometime I go bored. I sat down next to Espio while he was medatiding. I rest my head on his shoulder making him stiffen a little, then relax. I could tell Mepthiles was watch us, he so weird...


	6. Chapter 6

MxD: Hello everyone and welcome to truth or dare. Where I will make the Sonic Heroes and some others face their doom! Mahahahahahaha!  
>Sonic: Um...<br>MxD: Ooppes O/O Anyway Sonic is my Co-host  
>Sonic: Aw man!<br>Mxd: Would you rather play truth or dare? *evil grinn*  
>Sonic: No Ma'am...<br>MxD: I thought so )  
>The vict- I mean players are: Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Vector, Big, Espio, Chamy, Silver, Blaze, and Methhy! (Methy: I told you not to call me that!)<br>MxD: Anyways on with the story!

The Sonic gang were hanging out a the base being bored. Sonic and I looked at each and nodded. That's whenm I said: "Let play Truth or Dare!" Everyone got into a cricle. "What are the rules?" Cream asked. Sonic said, "MD and I are going to saying the truths and dares, if you don't do your dare you go to the door of shame." Everyone looked to the door that suddenly appered out of no where, wonder where it came from.  
>"Amy your first," I said. "Dare." She said very confidly. "You have to wear Cream's clouthes from the rest of the game." Amy blushed 50 shades of red. Cream and Amy when somewhere esle to change. "Tails truth or dare?" Tails pounders a moment. "Truth." Sonic snickered and I knew it was THAT question. "Who do you have crush on?" Tails blushed and twiddled his fingers neuoresly. He mumbled something. "What was that?" Sonic teased. "I said a like Cream, but only a little!" He quickly said after. Amy and Cream came back, and Cream's dress was really too small on Amy. I laghed while Charmy piped up. "I can see your underpants!" Espio smacked him upsided the head. "Knuckles truth or dare?" Knuckles smirked proadly. "Dare." I snickered. "Tell Rouge that your maddly in love with her." Knuckles' face turn really red. "No Way!" I smiled. "Is either that or the door of shame." Sonic chimmed in, "Trust me you don't want to know what in there." Knuckles growled. "Fine!" He looked at Rouge and looked down. "Bat girl I-I-I... love you, okay!?" Rouge smiled at him, but said nothing.<br>After a few more rounds the game was almost over. You don't to know what happened, but I will tell you this. Shadow went to the door of shame, both Espio and Methy confession that they like me and got into a fight. Charmy ended up crying Vector fell alsleep and Big no longer has froggy(He hopped away). Oh and the big Silver finlly said he likes Blaze.  
>"What about you two? You didn't have to do anything. Thats unfair." Knuckles said. "Fine I guess I'll do it." Rouge smirked. "Truth or dare?" I smiled. "Truth." "Who do you like more Espio or Mepthlies?" I blushed, Mepthlies and Espio looked at me waiting for an answer. "I-I-I," This is bad. "I like Espio more." Espio had a smug experssion on his face. Methlies' eye twiched. Rouge looked at me and whispered,"I think you should kiss him." I was flustered and then I did it, I. KISSED. ESPIO!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic: Let go!

Knuckles: Where?

Sonic: Uh... I have no clue

Knuckles: -_-

Mia: Lets go to Jamaica!

Sonic: Wheres that?

Knuckles: Yeah I've never heard of that place...  
>Danny: Its a place on earth, you morons, you wouldn't know anything about it. *enters*<p>

Myu: Yeah, and Mia you know we can't go to earth again, right? Not after last time -_- *enters*

Mia: T_T, oh right Mia forgot...

Knuckles: Uh... who the heck are you people?

Sonic: Yeah, I've never seen you before.

Mia: Oh Mia forgot to tell you! That's Mia's sister and best friend! Guys this is Sonic and Knuckles!

Danny: Right... anyway... Mia have you seen Zero by any chance?

Mia: Uh... Mia don't know, Mia sorry...

Danny: Man, that guy is going to get it when I find him. *exits*

Sonic: Mia tell me more about the places that you've been on earth

Mia: Oh right! Okay well... Mia haven't been to any places, Mia got kick out before Mia could explore.

Sonic: Oh -_-

Mia: But Zero knows, Zero know lots about earth places!

Knuckles: Wait how come you got kicked out?

Mia: Mia don't know, but Zero say so that Mia don't hurt people.

Knuckles: O.O

Sonic: O.O

Mia: What? Did Mia do something bad?

Myu: No Mia, their just.. uh... shocked?

Mia: By what?

Myu: IIIIIIIIIIII have no clue -_-

Zero: Morons *enters*

Myu: Zero? Danny been looking for you

Zero: What for?

Myu: How should I know?

Mia: Mia knows! Danny said that Zero is going to get hurt badly. Why would Danny hurt Zero T-T

Zero: That because Danny is a big baby. Well I've got to find the baby. *exits*

Myu: Yeah, I've got to go to. *exits*

Myu: Bye-bye!

Shadow:Faker! *enters*

Sonic: Hey its Mr. Emo

Shadow: I got a bone to pick with you

Sonic: What, want he to kick your butt again?

Shadow: No, give me back my eye liner!

Knuckles: You wear eye liner? Bwhahahahahahahahah!

Sonic: I don't have it

Shadow: Then where is it faker!?

Mia: Mia know! Sonic give Mia red liner

Shadow: Really? Well, hand it over!

Mia: Uh... Mia can't, Mia lost it... Mia sorry T-T *exits*

Shadow: I'll kill you! *exits*

Tails: Sonic! *enters*

Sonic: Whats up Tails?

Tails: We got trouble!


	8. Chapter 8

Amy: Sooooooooniiiiiiiiiiiic!

Sonic: Ah!

Mia: Hiya! Shadow!

Shadow: All Hail Shadow

Silver: Let me show you just what I'm made of noooooow!

Zero: Guys shut up!

Danny: Okay lets start!

_This is the way I am_

_I want you to know me_

_Are you listening?_

_I'll tell you who I am_

_I want you to scream my name_

_I want you to bleed your tears_

_I want you to beg on your knees_

_Your not prepared to die my dear_

_This is the way I am_

_These thing are happenin'_

_To me_

_So hold on please_

_This is the way I am_

_This is the faith I choose_

_What __have I got to lose?_

_This is the way we are_

_We have come this far_

_It's time to pay the price_

_It's a great __sacrifice_

_We were meant to die _

_So why even try?_

_This is why we die_

_You will fear for your life_

_Are you listening?_

_I'll tell you who I am_

_I hear you scream my name_

_I watch you bleed your tears_

_I make you beg on your knees_

_Your not ready to die my dear_

_This is the way I am _

_These things are happenin_

_To me_

_So hold on please_

_This is the way I am_

_This is the faith choose_

_What have I got to lose?_

_This is the way we are_

_We have come this far_

_It's time to pay the price_

_It's a great sacrifice_

_We were meant to die_

_So why even try?_

_The pain its giving me_

_This is all I see_

_Its getting hard to breath_

_You will hate me_

_You scream in pain_

_But I don't care_

_Your eyes with rage_

_Anger flared_

_But, this is the way I am_

_These things are happenin_

_To me_

_So hold on please_

_This is the way I am_

_This is the faith choose_

_What have I got to lose?_

_This is the way we are_

_We have come this far_

_It's time to pay the price_

_It's a great sacrifice_

_We were meant to die_

_So why even try?_

_Why even try?_

_This is the way I am_

Mia: See Mia said they were good!

Sonic: Sweet, what other songs do you have

Zero: Heartless Killer

Myu: I sing that one!

Danny: Shut it

Amy: I don't like dark music O-O

Shadow: That my kind of music

Knuckles: Dose someone die

Myu: Yes

Silver: I like my song better

Zero: Oh please you can't sing

Sonic: Encore!

Zero: Sure

Danny: This is one you might know Shadow!

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<br>This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<em>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off you will understand<em>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'beause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing<br>Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you're wounded<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>That I'm here to save you<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>I'm always here for you<br>I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you'll thank me later<em>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain<em>

Shadow: Hmph nice. That should have been my theme song

Sonic: Do you do more cheerful songs?

Myu: Yeah

Amy: Can you sing one?

Danny: Maybe next time

Knuckles: Oh come one guys!

Amy: Please?

Zero: I guess

Myu: I'm cool with that

Danny: Fine

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind,  
>Ooh, looks like it came back for more!<br>Yeah yeah yeah!  
>Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,<br>Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!  
>Yeah!<em>

_But you can hardly swallow,  
>Your fears and pain.<br>When you can't help but follow,  
>It puts you right back where you came.<em>

_Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<em>

_Whooooa, yeah!_

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
>Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!<br>Oh!_

_But you can't save your sorrow,  
>You've paid in trade!<br>When you can't help but follow,  
>It puts you right back where you came.<em>

_Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<em>

_Hey, whoa, whoa,  
>Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide.  
>There's a place where you dream you'd never find.<br>Hold on to what if?  
>Hold on to what if?<em>

_Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<em>

_Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<em>

Sonic: Sweet

Shadow: Whatever

Amy: Alright

Knuckles: Hmm...

Mia: Mia loves that one!

Silver: Cool I guess

Myu: Thanks guys

Zero: We did good I guess

Danny: Okay no more songs -_-

Amy: Oh well

Tails: Aw this I miss something cool? *enters*

Sonic: Yup!

Shadow: Sucks to be you

Tails: T-T

Danny: Hey Neon! Your kind of quiet over there

Neon: Shut up moron

Zero: Nice going moron now he going to kill us!

Amy: What!?

Zero: Just kidding!

Amy: I'll kill you!

Zero: Catch me first! *exits*

Amy: Grr! *exits*

*Chaos Control*

Myu: Shadow! You moron!

Shadow: O.O Oh No! *exits*

Myu: Get back here! *exits*

Sonic: Where are we?

Danny: I have no clue -_-

**Mia: Yay!~ More Randomness!**  
><strong>Want to know all the characters? Just ask! Also ask what kind of Random thing you want them to do next<strong>  
><strong>Sonic: See ya!<strong>  
><strong>P.S: I Don't Own Sonic Or the last two songs Pain and Live and Learn, The way I am is mine and mine alone! Grrr...<strong>


End file.
